Café Conundrum
by Nyagisa
Summary: Highschool AU. SlainexAsseylum. Platonic!InahoxAsseylum. Embarrassing Slaine is my life's goal.


"Come out Slaine, we don't have all day."

The boy practically hissed, "No, this is so embarrassing, I'm changing back immediately!"

Inaho opened the changing room curtain abruptly, removing the flustered blonde from the small closet. "I hate it just as much as you do," he stated monotonously.

Slaine tried to hide his body as he stood before Inaho. He picked at the lace on his outfit. Their school was having a festival to celebrate the spring season, in which each class was to show off their talents through a booth or event. Unfortunately, the boys' class was mostly full of girls, which meant the final vote for the activity went towards holding a maid café. The boys were to dress in traditional maid attire to serve customers, while the girls wore suits to attend to the cleaning.

"That's easy for you to say! You get to stand behind the counter and cook. Wait what are you-" he was cut off by a click from the camera of Inaho's phone.

"The faster you get out there and do your job, the faster it will be over," he said, placing rabbit ears on Slaine's head before turning to walk away as if he had never done anything wrong.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Slaine trailed after Inaho nervously, as the brunette walked toward the kitchen.

The other unfortunate boys in their class were already taking their places, laughing and poking fun at each other in feminine attire, while some were complaining persistently before the café was to open. Slaine was the only one not joining in, as he followed the dark-haired boy into the kitchen area, which was more like a counter with a cooking space.

"Stop following me blindly, bat. Go take up your post with the other boys, I'm busy," Inaho said as he was preparing the stove and the rest of the kitchen for the event.

"I can help cook-" he started off enthusiastically, before the other boy cut him off.

"I'd rather you not burn the food, much less the kitchen. So leave," he stated bluntly, as he began gently shoving the blonde out of the kitchen.

"C'mon Slaine, get out here!" Calm saved Inaho from dealing with Slaine any longer, by dragging the boy out of the kitchen.

Inaho silently thanked God that Calm was here to get Slaine away from him.

As the hours passed after opening, Inaho began becoming busy with getting drinks together as boys began bringing orders to him. He was pulling some sweets out of the oven, as he heard the bell on the door jingle. Simultaneously, he heard a "Welcome, miss, how may I serve you?" as well as a nervous squeal. As he set the food down, he turned to see Asseylum walking through the door. She looked confusedly at Slaine, who now was sinking down to a squatting position, hiding his blushing face, presumably crying. Calm tried to get him up, while the other boy shook his head determinedly.

Inaho waved over to Asseylum, "Seylum, over here." She began approaching the kitchen counter, leaving Calm to pacify a shaken Slaine.

Asseylum was one of the most beautiful girls in school, on top of being the Student Council President.

It was apparent that Slaine had an obvious crush on her, and she doted on him as well. They had been growing distant, after a recent fight about Asseylum's many admirers. Slaine never knew how to keep his mouth shut, much less his emotions in check.

"Good afternoon, Inaho. Is Slaine alright?" the concern in her voice was present, even though there was a pleasant, regal smile on her face.

"Ah he's fine. He's just being Slaine." he began to attend to the food again.

"Oh, I think I know what you mean," She giggled softly. "My class event is over, so I thought I would come check on the other booths and events. It seems to be going very well!" She looked extremely pleased with the results.

"I'm glad you think so," he continued on. Calm walked into the kitchen, holding out an envelope to the other boy.

"Here are those things you asked me for earlier," he smirked before walking out of the kitchen.

"Ah thanks," Inaho said as he watched him walk away. He then held out the sealed envelope toward Asseylum.

"For me?" she asked, confused at the gesture.

"Mm," he nodded and continued to work.

Slaine, who had finally recovered from an embarrassing (rather, amusing, according to Nao) breakdown, walked toward the counter. It seemed as if he'd finally recovered from being dressed so provocatively in front of Asseylum. Before he could manage to say hello, Asseylum had pulled the contents out of the envelope, revealing various pictures of Slaine in his maid outfit, animal ears and all. She blushed while preparing to offer a confused thanks, before Slaine cut her off.

"W-where did you get these, you orange?!" he exclaimed, barely getting it out.

Inaho turned away from them and shrugged. He was pulled back by the angry blonde, who held the other boy's dress in his fist. "Do you want to die?" he asked casually, still fuming.

Inaho looked into his blue eyes, that burned with ferocity, "Not particularly, but I wouldn't mind it," he said calmly.

Asseylum flushed and attempted to pull them apart, "Stop! Both of you! I don't want you to get suspended again over fighting."

"It doesn't really matter to me," Nao said nonchalantly.

Slaine angrily scowled from across the counter. He let go of Inaho and barked, "When this is over, you're dead." He turned and walked away.

Inaho stuck out his tongue as he left.

Asseylum sighed, playfully punching Inaho. "You don't have to be too mean to him, Nao."

For the rest of the day, Slaine glared at Inaho in between attending to customers. He didn't mind though, as he loved teasing the vulnerable boy. When the event was over, Asseylum comforted a pouting Slaine so that he could calm down. Inaho looked upon them as he washed the dishes. He smiled gently, as he looked down at the sink. _I'm glad I could bring them close again,_ he thought.


End file.
